


Chill

by globalista



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globalista/pseuds/globalista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke likes it when it’s just the two of them, pressed up against each other and wrapped together in the blankets. Their own little cocoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

Clarke likes it when it’s just the two of them, pressed up against each other and wrapped together in the blankets. Their own little cocoon.

Bellamy’s face is relaxed. She sees one frown line on his forehead but smoothes it away with her fingertip. He rubs the shell of her ear soothingly and she hums in contentment.

“Do you have to hunt tomorrow?” Clarke murmurs.

Bellamy moves his fingers to trace the line of her jaw. “Mmmhmm. I won’t be gone long.”

Clarke smiles sleepily. “I’ll try not to look like I miss you.”

“Why would you miss me, Princess?” he says teasingly.

“Well, I’ll miss your voice.” She kisses his throat. “Your hands.” She lifts his hand and kisses his palm. “Your smart mouth.” She drops a kiss on his lips.

Bellamy cups the back of her head so that he can kiss her again, sucking first her top then her bottom lip into his mouth. He feels Clarke’s toes curling against his shin.

Clarke blinks her eyes open and sees his self-satisfied smirk. She runs her open palm down his bare back and over his backside, giving it a good squeeze. “Won’t you miss me, too?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

Bellamy kisses a line down her throat as he scratches circles on her lower back. When Clarke’s eyes drift closed, he kisses her eyelids.

“It depends. When I come back, will you be all soft like you are now, or will you be yelling at me about something?”

“Well, I have to keep up appearances.” She links their fingers together. “Most people think I can’t stand you.”

Bellamy brings their joined hands to his mouth and starts sucking on the tips of her fingers. “I know,” he says in between sucks. “I’m incorrigible.”

“Yeah,” Clarke breathes, feeling her cheeks grow warm. Bellamy is most excellent at warding off the winter chill.


End file.
